


No, he's not dead.

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Denial, Gen, Tommy freaking dies, Tubbo is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: It was just Dream lying again.
Kudos: 21





	No, he's not dead.

"Oh, that's sad." Tubbo walked away, not waiting for Sam to finish. It was another trick, he knew that. Dream had made him believe his best friend was dead before, he wasn't falling for this again. Tommy was fine, he could handle Dream, after all it was just a week! He lasted a month before and he said he was fine. It was fine, it was ok. No one was dead, His communicator hadn't buzzed with a death message an hour ago. 

Everything was ok. 

"Tubbo!" Ranboo was calling for him. 

"Yes?" 

"What's wrong with you he's dead!" Ranboo must have forgotten then. 

Tubbo looked at him, expressionless. "No he isn't, just wait he's going to pop up in a few days and have a dramatic reveal. Like last time, Techno had him before, Sam will have him now. He can have Tommy Sam's a better guardian then the pig anyway." 

"Tubs..." 

"I'm going home now. You can catch up if you want." 

"I-" He didn't wait for a response. 

Tubbo knew things would be ok, once Sam finished fixing the prison he'd have some big, uh oh moment and Tommy would have been hiding somewhere inside the prison. He'd be a bit messy but he'd be Tommy! Tommy always got back up, he was strong! 

He had to be ok. He was alright, he hadn't died, he was just fine!

Tommy couldn't die. He couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Tubbo had said goodbye last time! He had to say goodbye before he died, he couldn't just leave. 

Please be alive Tommy.


End file.
